


Zelkova Snare Drum

by Jammy_Dodger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ben is 17, Ben is in a band, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Groping, High School, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rey is 15/16, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, based off a prompt, ben is in a rock band, cursing, han and leia are never around, mentions of dub con, mentions of non con, this is the high school reylo no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger
Summary: based off this prompt: Rey's leg bumps into the snare drum, they're both in the back of the van.This is how she's going to lose her virginity, to Ben, who's in a rock band at her high school. She leaves after but he keeps showing up, asking her out. It didn't mean anything, but to him it does.moodboard byno big deal
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Zelkova Snare Drum

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Based off a prompt. Please mind the tags. There is mention of dub con but not with Ben and Rey. It deals with Ben's backstory. Also I don't do smut that well, so yeah it's gonna be awkward for these high school students. Yes this is going to be the high school AU no one asked for!!!!  
> Also more notes at the bottom. 
> 
> Zelkova Snare Drum - a unique snare drum cut from a hollowed section of a 200 year old Japanese Zelkova tree stump. Only one hollowed piece can be taken from a stump of precious 200 year old Zelkova wood, also called Akagi or “red wood.” The special nature of Zelkova is highly revered and sought after by top drummers around the world.

The snare drum bangs against her knee. She’s laying on top of a guitar case, or is it a bass guitar case? She’s not sure. The amp on the other side of her has a logo in the corner that’s shiny and metallic. Rey wants to touch it almost. She lets her head fall back a little in the tiny space, her head bangs against the bass drum. She winches in pain. A large hand immediately cradles her head. She looks up and there he is hovering over. 

“Are you ok?” Ben asked

“I’m fine” Rey answered

She’s not fine. She’s cramped in a tiny space that she barely fits in, and somehow Ben Solo, singer of the Knights of Ren is hovering over her in the same small space. She didn’t really think this through. She thought why not? Tonight would be the night she would finally lose her virginity. She didn’t know why she was holding onto it for so long. It wasn’t anything special. It was a dumb social construct. But she didn’t want to leave high school not knowing what it was. And she didn’t want it to be awkward when she would have to explain to the next guy why she still was. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. So she decided to act. Two beers later, and 2 shots of whatever was in that bottle later, she’s laying in this small space with Ben Solo. 

Ben was a senior and 17, and there were several rumors about him. Most were positive in that he was well equipped and experienced. He was like a walking Yelp review of sex. So if anyone was going to show her a good time, it would be him. One of them would know what to do. 

* * *

Ben was having a pretty good day. He woke up, ate breakfast, worked on some new songs, ate lunch, packed up the van, had dinner, played a house party where they didn’t suck and no one vomited on them, packed up the van and then got slammed up against said van by Rey. Rey the girl who was 2 years younger than him, but could rip a guy to shreds with only her words. Rey who he had a massive crush on but was too shy and slightly scared to act on it. She had kissed him and pawed at him up against the van. He didn’t stop her, not that he wanted to. 

He was still sweaty from playing the 30 minute set. His bandmates packed up most of the van, leaving him to go drink. Rey didn’t seem to care that he was sweaty and gross at this point, and in need of a shower. She didn’t care when she started to pull him into the back of the van. And she definitely didn’t care when she reached for his jeans and started unzipping them.

“Whoa, slow down” Ben said

“What?” Rey said

Rey had memorized the bus schedule for tonight. She has to hurry things along if she wants to catch the next bus which is in 30 minutes. That should be enough time for him? The next bus won’t be for another hour, and then there won’t be another one until 5 am. Rey really doesn’t want to walk home. It’s a long walk, and Plutt doesn’t care when she gets in, but she’s a bit drunk and likes the feeling of taking the bus back instead of walking. 

“The door’s still open.” Ben said turning around to reach for the handle

Ben closes the door to the back of the van. It’s completely dark inside. He reaches for his phone and turns on the flashlight. 

“It’s pretty dark in here, we can go somewhere else” Ben said

“No this is fine”

“Are you sure? This isn’t exactly comfortable”

“Yes I’m sure” Rey said

Rey reaches out and grabs him through his jeans. He yelps and pulls away. 

“Do you want to be in charge? Do you not like it when the girl gets aggressive?” Rey asked

“Rey, you’ve never spoken to me at all in school” Ben said

“You’re really intimidating, and you’re also hot and sexy. Why would you ever want to talk to me?” Rey asked

Ben places his phone next to her head so he can see her face. He leans down to kiss her but pauses. 

“I would have talked to you, but I was afraid you would tear me to shreds like every other guy that’s tried to talk to you” Ben said

“That was different, they were being mean to my friend Rose, and then they were saying I needed a dick up my ass so I could relax and not be a bitch. Told him I wouldn’t be able to feel his pencil dick and neither did the other girls. That’s why he’s been using his hand all the time”

“Damn Rey, remind me not to piss you off”

“He was a jerk and he deserved it. Like I would ever let him fuck me”

“No, you’re too special for that”

“What?”

Ben leaned down and kissed her again, this time his hand was on her neck and slowly slid down to her chest. Rey wanted to squeak, to pull away, no one had ever touched like that before. Rey focused on kissing him back. Her hands reached up into his hair, which was damp from playing. She moved them down to his chest, and then to his stomach. She pulled the fabric up, and touched the skin there. Ben kissed her harder, and his hand slipped under her shirt. His fingers moved up under her bra and gently played with her nipple. She moaned into his mouth. Ben kissed down her neck, and then pulled her shirt up over her breasts. His mouth moved down to her breast, pushing the fabric of her bra aside. His tongue swirled around her nipple and Rey moaned again, quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment. 

Ben looked up at her, his mouth still on her breast. 

“It’s ok, I want to hear you” Ben said against her flesh

Rey had never experienced any of this before. She wasn’t sure what to expect. Ben kissed her other breast. Her hand went into his damp hair as he continued to kiss down her body. She was glad that she wore a skirt to the party. Ben’s hand slipped under her skirt and brushed along her the edge of her panties. His finger brushed up against the cloth covered center and Rey jumped. No one had ever touched her there. 

“Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?” Ben asked

“No, don’t stop, do not stop” Rey said

Rey reached down and pushed her panties off her hips and down her thighs. Ben slid them down the rest of the way and tucked it into his back pocket. He kissed the inside of her thighs slowly making his way up. When his tongue touched her, her back arched up. Ben held her down as he continued to lap at her. 

Rey had read about this before, what the experience would be like, but the words on the page were nothing compared to what she was experiencing right now. She seemed to be completely incoherent at this point. Whatever sounds she was making, whatever words she was saying, she wasn’t sure if she was even breathing at this point. She cursed and swore she saw God at this point. 

She felt something intrusive inside her, she looked down and realized Ben’s head was still down there. She picked up his phone next to her head and pointed the flashlight at him. He closed his eyes from the bright light and lifted his head up. His hand however was still down there, his finger inside her. 

“I thought that was your dick” Rey said

“Just my finger, you’re really tight” Ben said

“I have a condom, it was in my bra” Rey said

She patted the area around her looking for it. She found it and handed it to him. Ben looked at it and took it from her.

“Yeah that’s not gonna fit me” Ben said

“Every guy says that. I’m not going to fuck you without one” Rey said

“Who said we were fucking?”

“Your finger is inside me”

“Yeah and you thought it was my dick”

“It felt pretty big”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with pencil dicks before then”

Rey can’t respond because Ben’s finger is moving in and out of her, while his thumb is working her clit. 

“Did they even get you off?” Ben asked

“No, no one’s ever...oh god….” Rey cried out

Ben leans down and kisses her. Her hands grab onto him when it happens again. Her body convulses and then relaxes. Ben feels her squeeze down on his finger and then releases it. He stops moving it. He just looks at her in awe. 

Rey looks up at him dazed. 

“Wow, so that’s what I’ve been missing out on “ Rey said

“Yeah, those guys were jerks then. I’m sorry that it took you so long to experience it” Ben said

Ben slowly pulled his finger out and brought it up to his mouth. He tasted it and then sucked it clean. 

“You taste amazing” Ben said

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Rey asked

“You wanna fuck after that?”

“Yeah why not? You didn’t get to finish”

“I don’t need to, this isn’t about me, it’s about you”

“Do you now want to?”

“I do, I just...do you really want to do it in the back of this van?”

“Why not?”

“I mean if that’s what you want”

Ben takes out his wallet and takes out the condom he’s carried in there. He puts his wallet back in his pocket. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down to his thighs. Rey finds his phone and moves the light towards him. She gasps when she sees him roll the condom on. She was not expecting that. 

“What?” Ben asked

“Just making sure you’re using one” Rey said

Rey hadn’t had much experience with dicks. But she’s pretty sure Ben Solo has a large one. He stated the normal condoms wouldn’t fit him. She gulped as he moved closer to her. She set the phone down next to her head and looked up at the ceiling. Would he even fit? Was that even physically possible? 

Ben moved between her legs. Her leg was already pushed against the amp and the snare drum with no other place to go. Ben lifted her legs up and she yelped. It was an uncomfortable position, with all the pressure on her head and neck. He lifted her legs up to his waist, lifting her back off the guitar case she was laying on. Ben finally was able to get between her legs. She felt Ben press himself inside her slowly. He was huge and she wasn’t sure how or if he was going to fit. Now she was nervous, they said it would hurt, and with Ben it looked like it would definitely hurt. A lot. Ben stopped when he felt her body tense up. 

“Am I hurting you?” Ben asked

“No, keep going” Rey said

“It’s really small in here, let’s trade places. That way we’ll have more room”

“What?”

“Just get on top”

“What? No”

“Why not? It’ll be easier”

“I’ve never done that”

“Oh, well it’s almost the same, except you can control how fast you go”

“I’ve never done this before!”

“What?”

“I mean any of it!”

Ben releases her legs immediately and backs away. Rey sits up and reaches out to grab him. He leans up against the van doors, trying to pull his jeans back up. Rey grabs onto his shirt and pulls him forward.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked

“You’re a virgin, why would you want to do this in a van of all places?”

“Why not? You were willing to do it before”

“That was different!”

“How? You wanted to fuck, I wanted to fuck”

“Your first time should be special, with someone you care about, somewhere nice where you’re not cramped between instruments and an amp”

“What difference does it make who and where it is? This is not a Hallmark movie”

“It matters Rey, it matters a lot”

“I shouldn't have said anything, you’re being weird about it”

Rey moves towards him in the van. She climbs into his lap. Ben immediately freezes. 

“Do you not want me?” Rey asked

“Fuck Rey. I want you, I really want you”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Let’s go back to my house”

“No”

“My parents aren’t home, they’re gone for the weekend. I’ll be able to actually see what’s happening, and you won’t be cramped between an amp and me”

“I have to get back soon”

“I’ll drive you back”

“You don’t have to”

“I will, and I need to buy more condoms, and probably lube”

Rey thinks about his proposition. It makes sense. He’s willing to drive her back, and she didn’t factor that lube would be needed in this, considering how big he is. They would need a lot of lube for him to fit. 

“Ok, let’s go”

* * *

A trip to 7-eleven brings a box of condoms, lube, soda, a bag of potato chips, onion rings, doritos and candy bars. Rey waits in the passenger side of the van while Ben buys everything. His phone is charging inside the car and Rey sees several texts for him. Mostly from his band members and Hux asking where he is, and how drunk everyone is. Then there’s a few texts from some girls. Rey thinks nothing of it, it’s not like she has any claim to him. 

* * *

Ben’s house is massive. But he doesn’t seem to think so. He parks the van in the driveway and leads her inside. She follows him inside, up the stairs to his room. She’s nervous now because she’s not hidden under the darkness of the van, and he can see her, all of her. He closes the door to his room and turns to her.

“You still want to do this?” Ben asked

“Yes”

Ben kisses her. He picks her up and carries her to his bed. He lays her down gently and brushes her hair aside. 

“You’re really beautiful” Ben said

* * *

Rey awakes the next morning and realizes she’s not home. She realizes she’s still with Ben, in his house, in his bed. And she’s very naked. She looks around the room. She tries to sit up and realizes there’s an arm wrapped around her, and a hand that is groping her breast. She tries to move his hand, but instead he just pulls her closer. 

“Ben, Ben let go” Rey said

Ben mumbles a response that she can’t make out. She feels him press up against her, she can feel he’s hard and pushing against her. 

He’s kissing her neck, his hand is moving down her body. His finger slips past her lips and she gasps. 

“Did I hurt you last night?” Ben asked

“No, I’m just sore”

“Do you want a bath?”

“No, I’m fine”

“You wanna go again?”

“How are you not sore?”

“I’m just not”

Rey pushed him away and got out of bed. She felt just how sore she was when her legs wobbled and she almost fell. She went into his bathroom and splashed water on her face. She was surprised to see all the love bites on her neck and chest. 

She turned and looked at his massive shower. He wouldn’t mind if she used his shower. Ben sat up when he heard the shower start. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Ben dropped Rey off a few blocks away from the junkyard where she lived. She was embarrassed that she lived there and didn’t want him to know. She thanked him for the ride and left quickly. Plutt was hungover and snoring away. Rey was lucky he didn’t realize that she was just coming back now. 

Ben watched her as she walked away. The girl he’s had a massive crush on is just walking away from him. It shouldn’t bother him as much but it does. She wanted to have sex with him and he complied because he wanted her. But now it felt strange. 

* * *

Monday morning, Rey was at her locker when Rose walked up to her.

“Where did you go at the party? I looked for you” Rose said

“I just left early, had to catch the bus” Rey lied

“Right, cause people said you were hanging around the band’s van” 

“I wasn’t”

“Ok, so then what’s this from?”

Rose pulled the collar of Rey’s t-shirt down and revealed the numerous love bites on it. 

“Nothing” Rey said pulling her collar up

“Rey, you can’t hold out on me like this! Did you hook up with someone?”

“Yes”

“Really? Tell me”

“Later”

Ben sees Rey by her locker and walks over to her.

“Hey” Ben said

Rey looked over and saw Ben standing there. 

“Hey” Rey answered back

Rose was in shock and just staring at the two. She didn’t say anything. 

“Bye” Rey said closing her locker door

Ben looked forlorn as Rey walked off. He signed and watched her walk away, leaving a stunned Rose still staring.

* * *

During lunch, Ben sat with his friends, occasionally looking over to where Rey was with her friends. He watched her as she talked and laughed. Those lips, the same ones he kissed over the weekend, were now talking about something else with someone else. Ben sighed. 

* * *

After school, he saw her walking to the bus stop. He walked over to her, his hands in his pockets.

“Hey” Ben said

“Hey” Rey answered

She wondered what he was doing there. He had a car, so he didn’t need to take the bus. 

“Are you lost or something?” Rey asked

“No, I just wanted to talk to you” Ben said

“About?”

The bus pulled up and Rey took out her change. 

“Bye” Rey said as she got on the bus

Ben watched as the bus pulled away. He sighed again.

* * *

Ben was home working on new music when his phone began to ring again. He saw that it was Hux. He answered it.

“What?” Ben said

“What happened to you after we played on Saturday?” Hux asked

“You dumbfucks abandoned me to go drinking while I had to load the van” Ben said

“Where did you go? Cause you didn’t come back into the party”

“I loaded the van and went home”

“You sure about that?”

“Someone had to take the van home. You all just left me with it”

“Bazine got her hands on some video of you being pushed up against the van by some sophomore in a skirt”

“What?!”

“I don’t know how she got it, just that she got it. She’s pretty pissed that you didn’t answer her texts”

“I’m not interested in Baz, she needs to learn the word no”

“Do you even like this sophomore girl?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Baz is making it her personal mission to destroy her”

“Why are girls so mean?”

“Girls aren’t mean, they’re vicious. Whoever she is, you should at least give her a heads up”

“What am I supposed to tell her?”

“Why is Baz so mad at you anyways?”

“I fucked her sister”

“What?! When!?”

“A while ago”

“How the hell did you manage that?”

“I don’t know, she came onto me, I didn’t exactly say no”

“She came onto you?”

“Yes”

“She came onto you, I want this to be clear, that she came onto you not the other way around”

“Yes, she did”

“Then why is Baz mad for?”

“Because I didn’t want to her fuck”

“Wait, what? This is some weird soap opera thing”

“Her older sister said something to her, and then she wanted to see if it was true or not. I didn’t like her so I said no”

“You said no to her?”

“Yes I said no to her”

“But not her sister?”

“We’ve been through this Hux!”

“Yes but I want this to be clear, you fucked her older sister, but not Baz. Shit her older sister was hot!”

“I’m aware!”

“Damn this sophomore must be hot then”

“Fuck! I gotta tell her”

“So are you dating her?”

“No”

* * *

Rey walked into the hallways of school the next day. Everyone was staring at her and whispering. Rose ran up to her.

“Rey, you should come with me now” Rose said

“Why? What’s happened?” Rey asked

Rose grabbed Rey’s wrist and pulled her into the girls’ bathroom. The girls inside were staring at her and whispering still. Rose pulled Rey to the window.

“Look, there’s this rumor going around about you. And I know you don’t care, but Bazine has it out for you. She got some video of you pushing Solo against the van like you were going to fuck him against it” Rose said

“What? No! That’s not what happened” Rey said

“I know that, but people saw you hanging around the van, and you totally disappeared. But I'm not here to judge or anything. Bazine seems really mad for some reason.”

“Why? She’s not dating him”

“Are you dating him?”

“What? No, why is everyone so interested in my life?”

“Bazine has always wanted to get with Solo, he was never interested, so must take personal offense that you a sophomore managed to get him”

“I didn’t get him”

“Was he defective?”

“I can’t explain everything here. I’ll tell you in a more private place”

“Oh that’s it we’re cutting first period then”

Rose led Rey out of the bathrooms. 

“I need to get to my locker” Rey said

“No Rey”

Rey didn’t listen to Rose and went to her locker. And then she saw it. The word SLUT was crudely painted onto the door of her locker. Everyone had gathered around waiting for Rey’s reaction. She just turned back and went with Rose. 

* * *

They ended up hiding in the theater, up on the catwalk above the stage. No one really went up there and no one knew it even existed. The two girls were sitting up there.

“So tell me what’s going on” Rose said

“I went to see Ben Solo that night at the party, but we hadn’t spoken before” Rey started to say

“Why did you go see him?”

“I decided that night I was going to lose my virginity, and I picked him”

“You did not! You just propositioned him?”

“In not so many words”

“So in the back of the van? Was there even space?”

“It was really cramped in there, and dark. And then the condom I brought was too small for him apparently”

“What?”

“He like fingered me, and I thought it was his dick because it was big, but it was just his finger, and he performed oral sex on me”

“Only you would say it like that. Was it good?”

“Yes, his mouth is really talented”

“And then?”

“I let it slip that I was a virgin and he kinda freaked out a little. He said I should pick someone who cares and blah blah blah”

“Oh he’s so sweet”

“We went to 7-eleven and he bought condoms that fit him, and some snacks. We went to his house since his parents weren’t home”

“And then?”

“We had sex, a lot”

Rose squeals from excitement, and Rey hushes her quickly. They both look around to see if anyone’s on stage or in the empty theater.

“Was it good?” Rose asked

“Yes, it was really good. He was more concerned about me than him. And I kinda fell asleep after and he let me stay. I took a shower there, and we had sex again in there. He drove me home after”

“Holy shit. And that’s all that happened? You’re not dating?”

“No”

“But he’s been hanging around more, he’s trying to talk to you”

“I guess”

“Maybe he wants to date you”

“Well we really didn’t talk”

“Do you want to date him?”

“I don’t know, I just wanted to have sex to get it over with”

“Rey, you shouldn’t view it as that, as something to get over with”

“Whatever, it’s done now, and apparently Bazine has it out for me”

“She’s really angry about it. She posted the video that she got from Tallie. Tallie was doing her usual oh my god I’m so drunk at this party thing outside, she stumbled a bit and she caught some of you two against the van”

“Show me”

Rose sighed and took out her phone. She opened the instagram story and showed Rey. Tallie was going on about something but then turned around. In the background behind Tallie, Rey is pushing Ben against the van, kissing him, pawing at him, and he’s letting her. Tallie is still going on and then Rey pulls Ben into the van with her. The van visible sinks down and bounces a bit. Tallie then trips and falls and her phone falls to the ground. 

“Oh my god, I look so aggressive doing that to him” Rey said

“What you do with Solo is your business. Bazine is just salty that she didn’t get any of that” Rose said

“I mean lots of girls want him, why is she so bent on targeting me?”

“The salt runs deep with that one”

“She wrote that on my locker didn’t she?”

“Probably, she’s always had shitty penmanship”

* * *

Lunch has Rey sitting with her friends as usual. Bazine is glaring at her from her table. Bazine finally gets up and walks over to Rey. Ben walks towards the table where his friends are. He sees Bazine walking towards Rey.

“Fuck” Ben said

Hux gets up and grabs Ben’s arms. 

“What are you doing? Get off me” Ben said

“It’s gonna be a girl fight, don’t you dare break it up” Hux said

* * *

Bazine walks to the table and looks down at Rey who is clearly ignoring her. 

“You think you’re special don’t you?” Bazine said

Rey continues talking to Rose. Bazine gets visibly upset. 

“Don’t ignore me, I’m talking to you” Bazine said

Rey finally turns her head and looks at her. 

“Actually I’m talking to Rose here” Rey said

“Who do you think you are? Acting like you don’t know me”

“I don’t know you, we've never spoken”

“Everyone here knows you fucked Ben like the slut you are” Bazine said

“I did fuck him, and then he fucked me. It was really good, too bad you’ll never know what it’s like” Rey said

“You little-” 

“And slut shaming is so 10 years ago. You really need to move on and let go.”

“Baz, leave her alone” Ben said from behind

Bazine turned around and saw Ben standing there.

“How could you?” Baz said

“We’re not dating, we’re not together, I can do whatever I want. You’re really getting stalkerish here” Ben said

“That’s not what you said before” Baz said before walking off

Rey turned back to Rose. Ben sat down next to Rey.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked

“Move over a bit” Ben said

“You move over” Rey said

Rose just watched the two argue with each other, not saying a word. Ben finally picks her up easily and puts her in his lap. 

“What are you doing?” Rey asked

“I need to talk to you” Ben said

“Right now?”

“Yes now”

“In front of all these people?”

“Probably not a good idea. We can talk in my car”

“The van?”

“No, I have an actual car, it’s outside”

“Ok, let’s go”

Ben and Rey get up and leave. Rose just watches in shock.

* * *

Ben and Rey sit in his car. She doesn’t know what kind of car it is, but she knows it's one those old school muscle cars that people spend years restoring. It’s black of course and the seats are pretty comfy. 

“Look I don’t know why your ex is going all batshit crazy” Rey said

“She’s not my ex. We never dated” Ben said 

“Did you fuck her?”

“No”

“Then why is she so hung up on you?”

“Her sister”

“Wait, did you fuck her sister?”

“Yes”

“Wow”

“Look it was a while ago, and I wasn’t the same person as I am now”

“I didn’t know she had a sister”

“Older sister, she graduated already”

“An older woman? Who knew you had a type”

“I don’t have a type, I just made a lot of bad decisions when I was younger”

“You’re what 17? What the hell did you do?”

“When I was 12 puberty hit, hard. I was about your height at 12, before that i was this short skinny kid that no one looked at. By 13 I got bigger, and girls started to notice me. Girls who never spoke to me, started talking to me. Older girls started talking to me. I didn’t know why they would be interested in a 13 year old kid like me.”

“Puberty usually hits later in boys”

“I know, but it hit me early. I lost my virginity to an older girl in high school, I was 13, we were between her house and her neighbor's house. I didn’t know what was happening, and then it was over. She just left me there when she was done. I walked home not knowing what just happened and she never spoke to me again”

Rey reached out and placed her hand on top of his. 

“That was really messed up of her. She was clearly older and knew what was happening. And she didn’t even tell you? Could you even consent?”

“I didn’t know what I was doing. I didn’t know my dick was bigger than most. I liked that girls were talking to me, so I made a lot of bad choices. It made me feel good to be wanted. I didn’t really think about what was happening. It just felt empty after a while. I looked like I was older but I wasn’t, I just felt used”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry that I did that to you. I guess I didn’t realize that you weren’t ok with just fucking. I just heard rumors that you were good. I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I really like you Rey, that’s why I wanted to”

“You like me? Me?”

“Yeah”

“Oh”

“Do you want to go out with me sometime?”

“Sure”

Ben smiles at her response. She’s rarely seen him smile, but she likes it. 

“So..um. I’m not sore anymore, so do you want to…” Rey started to say

“Do you want to?” Ben asked

“Yes”

Ben starts the car. 

“My parents are still gone, you want to come over?”

“Yes”

* * *

The next day Rey walks to her locker. The word is still painted on the locker door but she ignores it. She’s wearing a black leather jacket a few sizes too big for her. Rose walks up to her.

“So, you totally skipped all your classes in the afternoon” Rose said

“Yeah I know” Rey replied taking books out of her locker 

“Does this have anything to do with the new wardrobe you’re wearing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“So is this a thing now?”

“Maybe”

“Maybe? You’re just gonna tell me maybe?”

“I’ll tell you at lunch”

An arm slides around her waist and pulls her. She looks over and sees Ben smiling at her. 

“Hey” Rey said

“Hey” Ben answered

Ben leans down and kisses her on her cheek. 

“Walk me to class?” Ben asked

“Sure, I have to protect you from all those girls trying to steal your virtue” Rey said

Ben laughs as they walk down the hallway. Rose watches them walk off and sighs. She leans against the locker.

“Hey” Hux said from behind her

“Hey” Rose answered shocked

“You’re leaning on my locker”

“Oh sorry”

“Don’t be, I’m not”

**Author's Note:**

> Ben's confession on how he lost his virginity is based off Adam Sackler in HBO Girls. Adam does a play in which he describes how he at 12, had sex with a much older high school girl between her house and a neighbor's on the grass. He said that she never spoke to him before and basically ignored him until puberty hit and he grew taller and bigger.


End file.
